


【锤基/盾冬/EC/贾尼】出来混早晚是要还的

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: 生理课不及格系列后续，有闺蜜组，OOC，ABO世界观，四人姐妹深夜档瞎扯系列，沙雕一如既往





	【锤基/盾冬/EC/贾尼】出来混早晚是要还的

1.  
    Tony：“所以你们终于做了？我是指大众意义上的做，拿出来，放进去，射出来，吞下去的那种？”  
    Bucky：“是的。”  
    Charles：“祝贺你，Bucky。”  
    Loki：“上帝啊，Stark！不要多加那么多多余步骤！这家伙才是个初学者。”  
    Bucky：“事实上，Steve事先找Thor问了一些建议，所以不是很困难。”  
    Loki：“…………等等，你说他问了Thor？”  
    Bucky：“嗯。”  
    Loki：“……Bucky？”  
    Bucky：“嗯？”  
    Loki：“你的屁股还好吗？”

    
2.  
    Charles：“你们也是时候更进一步了，可怜的Steve，之前一定忍得很辛苦。”  
    Loki：“得了吧，别同情他，躺一张床上吃药就是他的主意，那小子纯属活该，自作自受。”  
    Tony：“是啊，说不定在Bucky睡后，他还会偷偷躺在边上满面潮红，对着小鹿仔的睡脸边喘边撸呢。”  
    Loki：“……”  
    Charles：“……”  
    Loki：“妈的我有画面了……明明你只是个普通的变态，为什么我却觉得你的话越来越可信了？”  
    Tony：“嗯哼~甜心，这就叫人生阅历。”  
    Charles：“Bucky，将来绝对不要成为这样的大人。”  
    Bucky：“？”

    
3.  
    Charles：“不过我还要感谢你们，多亏了之前的乌龙，我才能想出这么好的办法。”  
    Loki：“你还在装啊？”  
    Charles：“既然有用，为什么不办呢？”  
    Tony：“等等，我错过了什么？你做了什么？”  
    Bucky：“他跟Erik装怀孕来着。”  
    Tony：“哇哦。”  
    Charles：“只有这样才能让他不再三天两头往外跑，老老实实地呆在家里，对我的态度也特别好，何乐而不为呢？”  
    Tony：“记得提醒我以后绝对不能惹你。”  
    Loki：“前几天我还去看了一眼，你们谁曾经见过Erik Lehnsherr围着小围裙乖乖做饭、拖地、收拾家，每天还温柔地扶着Charles出去散步的吗？反正我是没见过，这招太恶毒了。”  
    Bucky：“唔。”  
    Tony：“他不会发现吗？”  
    Charles：“在他能够意识到之前我也能享受几个月了，他的生物学得比Bucky还差，不用担心，到时候再说。”  
    Bucky：“我的生理不差，我现在已经知道该怎么口——”  
    Loki：“闭嘴，吃你的李子。”  
    Bucky：“哦。”  
    Tony：“Charlie boy，我觉得你到时候会被日的。”  
    Charles：“他敢的话，我也敢真怀一个，到时候不还是他吃亏。”  
    Tony：“妙啊。”

    
4.  
    Tony：“你们有人想去酒吧吗？”  
    Loki：“不想，不然Thor肯定又要给我连打十几个电话，烦死了。”  
    Charles：“我还在‘养胎’呢，不能去。”  
    Tony：“你们真无聊，一个两个都有伴了，又不带我一起。”  
    Loki：“你个骚鸡。”  
    Tony：“我只是有钱又有闲，怎么了，你嫉妒吗？”  
    Loki：“可不是吗，我可嫉妒你这翘屁股下的小短腿了。”  
    Tony：“哦亲爱的，我也很羡慕你这张小俊脸上面的大脑门。”  
    Loki：“给我滚。”

    
5.  
    Tony：“我回来了。”  
    Jarvis：“欢迎回来，sir。”  
    Tony：“……怎么了Jar？你为什么这么看着我？”  
    Jarvis：“我想您知道答案。”  
    Tony：“等一下！等等！Jarvis？你为什么突然离我这么近，还、还一副想杀人的表情？”  
    Jarvis：“您是不是需要解释一下刚刚电话上门来服务的脱衣舞男是怎么回事？”  
    Tony：“什么？我没——等等，Loki！”  
    Jarvis：“我等着呢。”  
    Tony：“J，你听我说，那个不是我干——等会，他人呢？你不会把他——”  
    Jarvis：“我给了他小费后礼貌地请他离开了，sir，您究竟什么时候才能对自己行为负责一点呢？”  
    Tony：“唉？你在说什么？”  
    Jarvis：“您马上就要到发情期了，在这个时候还允许陌生的alpha出现在家里，您知道这是件多么危险的事情吗！”  
    Tony：“你为什么生气了……我道歉还不行吗？我自己都不记得自己的发情期是什么时候了，再说了，不是还有你吗？”  
    Jarvis：“抱歉，sir，我不觉得您真的在反省，我想我必须要采取一些必要的手段了——为了您好。”  
    Tony：“Jar，求你了，冷静！你锁门干什么？等等等嗷！”  
    Jarvis：“您总是这样，在看到后果之前是不会学乖的，这只是一点小小的惩罚，为了防止您再次不爱惜自己，把自己放到危险的境地里。”  
    Tony：“Jar……Jarvis？能不能等一下？我觉得我好像真的要发情了……”  
    Jarvis：“好的，我知道了。”  
    Tony：“……你可以把药给我吗？”  
    Jarvis：“非常抱歉，这次没有药了，sir。”  
    Tony：“……你、你不会是认真的吧？”  
    Jarvis：“请别担心，sir，我是beta，是不会受您信息素的影响的。”  
    Tony：“QAQ！”

    
6.  
    Tony：“Loki！你个小贱人！”  
    Loki：“呵，看样子我成功了？终于被你的好管家日了吧？”  
    Tony：“算是吧。”  
    Charles：“为什么说得这么勉强？”  
    Tony：“因为在日我之前他先把我折腾了个半死，在发情期被放置play你们知道是个什么感觉吗？！好的我知道你们这些男友是种马alpha的人是不会了解的，上帝啊这些天杀的beta！”  
    Bucky：“你们在聊什么？”  
    Loki：“多好啊，看你以后还浪不浪。”  
    Tony：“当然浪！在没被标记之前我都是个自由的小精灵，想怎么浪怎么浪！”  
    Bucky：“但你根本没法被标记。”  
    Tony：“不错，小鹿仔，你的生物比之前好多了。”  
    Bucky：“谢谢？”  
    Charles：“Tony，骚是会付出代价的。”  
    Tony：“我可不这么觉得。”  
    Loki：“好了，刚刚你的语音我已经发给Jarvis了，他已读了。”  
    Tony：“住手！！！”  
END.


End file.
